The Goddess of Time
by DianaSilver5
Summary: Corrina was the Goddess of Time, daughter of Artemis and Posideon and went by the name Abigail White in the demigod camp. She was the daughter of Posideon and Artemis and sister to Calliope goddess of power. Join Abby as she becomes one of Asgards saviors, a greek goddess, an avenger, and an agent of Shield. She will make many friends, enemies, and fall in love in the story of life
1. Corrina the goddess nobody ever knows

It wasn't her fault that Zeus was a douchebag and hadn't wanted her parents to date, but he had taken his anger out on the whole family even though none of them had done anything wrong. To understand the reasoning you had to start at the beginning. Her father had fallen madly in love with Artemis when they were young. (Mind you this was before her oath of maidenhood). Together they got secretly married and had two twin baby girls. Calliope the goddess of Power and yours truly Kaiora goddess of Time. At first it was all right they trained in secret and nobody knew, but then came the day Calliope's powers got out of hand and Zeus found out. That had been when it had all gone to Tartarus. Zeus in his rage forced heher mom to take the maidenhood oath, Calliope into Tartarus, and Kaiora had been banished to Earth never to return home again. That had been one of the worst days of her life. Since then she has been looking out for the demigods and had even had a major part in building their camp half-blood. Corrina sighed as she finished braiding her dark brown hair. Looking at her there was no mistaking that she was her parents daughter. She had her mother's hair, a mix of light blue gray eyes that were from both parents, her powers from her father, her archery from her mother, and her fasion sense from her mother. She was honestly surprised no one, but the hunters had realized her identity until the end of the titan war when she had announced it. Then again there was no myths on her and she was determined that people were oblivious to Artemis. She strightened her light blue tank top, leggins, and put on her snow boots before grabbing her weapons. Corrina always kept a pair of knives in her boots named Strýchnos meaning Nightshade, her blade that transformed from a moon necklace fotismós meaning illumination, and her other knives that were braclets given by Aphrodite named Apelpisía (despair) and dýnami (stregnth). She had given them to her so she could have stregnth in times of despair. Some of the campers found her gifts from gods not her parent weird, but most of them also knew she was immortal. She walked out of the house she had been temporarily renting before vapor traveling to the alley next to the school she was "going" to and walked in. She didn't technically need to go to college since she had passed with flying colors, but she wanted to help her half-brother Percy. You see Corrina had known Percy since he was 12 and she was 1 million. He had helped her through the titan war and she had helped him through the giant war though she felt she had failed him. Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, and a lot of other campers had died and as Abigail White she hadn't been able to save them. She shook her head she was a goddess trained both by Norse gods and greek and blesses by all of them( except Zeus) she should of saved them. Since the war Percy had left camp and had come to live with her since Tartarus had killed his parents yet another thing she couldn't stop. Sometimes she wondered what the use of having so much power was if you couldn't save anyone. Abby sighed listening as the professor droaned on and she would answer questions whenever he asked. The day dragged on and she helped Percy with homework during lunch. Then she dropped him off before going to her job as a S.h.i.e.l.d agent. She walked in her black catsuit with the blue teardrop on the right shoulder. She was known as Agent Delta or sometimes she just went by Corrina or her roman name Kaiora. She walked into Fury's office where he was already waiting for her.

" Agent Delta there has been a citing of a long blonde haired man in New Mexico that has no birth certificate and we believe he is alien. I want you on the case. Agent Barton and Coulson are already at the coordinates on your file." Fury told her.

" Alright let me tell Percy and I'll be there as soon as I can." Abby told him she was about to leave when Fury said

" Kaiora." He said looking at her as she turned around.

" Be careful, please." Fury basically pleaded and she smirked.

" I can't promise anything." Abby smirked before teleporting to her house. One of the nice things about being trained by both gods was that she got the greek gifts and the norses Sedir which took forever to wear out.

" Percy I've got a mission and will be gone for a while. Call using my monster resistant phone if you need anything and please don't destroy my house!" Abby shouted as she grabbed the suitcase from her closet that she always leaves packed.

" No promises!" Percy shouted and she laughed shaking her head before teleporting herself to the New Mexico base and dropping her stuff off at the room she had their before going to look for Coulson. She found him in a room with the blonde haired alien and Abby gasped recognizing him immediately.

" Thor!" Abby squeled as she gave the norse god of thunder a hug.

" Lady Corrina it is good to see you!" Thor grinned and Abby grinned back.

" You know him Agent Delta?" Coulson asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Of course I do Coulson this is Prince Thor god of thunder and one of the only norse gods who treated me nicely as well as a good friend of mine. Thor this is Agent Coulson he is a friend from my work. So what brings you to Midgard?" Abby asked.

" I'm afraid my father Odin has banished me for recklessly attacking Jotunheim, but I do not understand why for they are all savages." Thor said stiffly and Abby rolled her eyes.

" You're really going to judege them by appearence and your ancestors opinions seriously Thor. You've got to grow up! I understand your father's reasoning perfectly considering most of Asgard said the same about me." Abby stated and Thor frowned.

" But this is different you tried to make peace with us." Thor argued.

" Thor how would you have reacted if you saw a Jotun come to Asgard and hadn't attacked yet?" Abby asked and Thor didn't respond seeing her point.

" So I'm guessing he's going to be staying a while." Coulson gussed.

" Definitely, How is Loki?" Abby asked and Thor shrugged as Coulson left allowing the two some privacy.

" I truly do not know for he locks himself in his studies." Thor frowned and Abby shook her head. She had sensed the drift between the two the last time she had visited and it had ultimately been the time she had chose Loki over Thor, because Loki had no one. He reminded her so much of herself iit was almost scary. Suddenly there was a pop and Loki appeared and she could see he was shaken.

" Thor it is good to see you and Lady Corrina it is always a pleasure." He smirked at her, but it lacked his usual emotion.

" Has father sent you to come collect me?" Thor said his baby seal eyes full of hope and it was almost painful knowing it wouldn't come.

" No I have come on my own accord. Father has fallen into the Odinsleep which has left Asgard under my care." Loki sighed sadly and Abby grimaced at that. She knew Loki wanted no part in the throne and that no one would listen to the God of Mischief because of his title.

" I'm sorry Loki I wish there was something I could do, but I don't think Asgard would take my presence well." Abby apologized and he only gave her a weak smile.

" I know Corrina you try your best. Thor I cannot undo Odin's last command as king and risk losing the people's respect even more and for that I am truly sorry. You will have to learn humility and whatever lesson Odin had planned for you here." Loki told his brother and Abby decided that she needed to talk to him alone before he went back to Asgard.

" Loki can I talk with you alone before you go?" Abby asked and Loki frowned at her.

" Of course Lady Corrina it would be no bother." He replied though his tone hinted it would very much be a problem. She led him to the empty room next door before facing him.

" Loki what has changed?" Abby asked and Loki growled.

" Everything has changed! Father is asleep, Thor is gone, and I'm a King!" He snarled angrily and Abby held back a flinch.

" That's not the only thing though is it? Loki I am one of the only friends you have and I will never leave you, but you have to tell me how to help you. I lost so many I cared about over the war pleae don't let me lose you too." Abby pleaded and she saw his eyes soften as he let out a tired sigh.

" Corrina I'm a frost giant and Odin took me as a barging tool for peace. I'm nothing more then a stolen relic!" Loki shouted and almost immediately Abby's eyes softened as well and she wrapped him into a hug.

" Oh Loki that changes nothing between us nor your family. Family is made by bond not blood. Besides Odin is a ass you should be thankful you're not related to him like I am Zeus." She smirked and thunder boomed.

" One of these days he is going to kill you for saying stuff like that you know that right." Loki said with a raised eyebrow and Abby smirked at him her eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

" I'd like to see him try now that Callie is back and my status as a Goddess has returned." Abby told him confidently and he shook his head in amusement.

" Goodbye Corrina I will miss you dearly." He told her.

" I will too Titania now go make me proud!" She grinned at him and he glared at her before he dissapered back to Asgard.


	2. Why is trust such a hard thing!

Abby was glad she had Jane Foster and Darcy to try to teach Thor about Earth costoms because he was hopeless. If it had been Loki the story would of been a little bit different considering he was well read on the customs, behaviors, and locations of the other races. Thor on the other hand had been raised with battle knowledge and while that helped on the battlefield he was useless when it came to normal life on another planet. Abby ment no offense by it considering it was how Odin ( who Abby thought was a gigantic asshole though she'd say it infront of Thor or Loki) had raised him and unlike her circumstances that required her to know things since she was the goddess of time, he never needed to know about other places.

" Corrina why must thy call thee Abby when thy name is Corrina and thou is of royalty." Thor complained to her and she cold hear Darcy and Jane chuckling at is word choice.

" One because we are on Earth and they don't know who I am, Two because Corrina is not a well known name, and three because I'm not a Lady! Seriously Thor what part of banished did you not understand when Loki invited me toto Asgard." Abby sighed in aspiration as Thor gave her a confused look.

" But you are a Lady you have all the features of one." He stated.

" Jane can you handle him please I have to meet with Coulson to talk about getting your stuff back." Abby told her and she nodded as Abby ran off. She loved working at Shield, but sometimes they had no respect for normal people.

She vapor travled to the S.h.i.e.l.d base and then walked to Agent Coulson's room.

" Phil I need to talk to you,Preferably alone." She stated eyeing the agent that wasn't Clint.

" Is this about the girl's research, Agent Delta we need help dealing with "Thor" we need an advantage." He told her and She glared at him.

" I'm your advantage trust me I know Thor better then your myths." Abby said rolling her eyes at him.

" We can't use you remember the whole forbidden thing." Phil scowled and Abby laughed bitterly.

" Like I care what the gods think, Seriously Phil why would I listen to them after everything they did to me." Abby asked him thinking back to her sister and her first couple of centuries alone.

" I know Agent Delta, but Fury has mixed feelings on you. He told me to keep an eye on you." Phil told her looking a little sheepish and Abby's eyes narrowed angrily.

"And he sent you as my Babysitter! No, wait he sent you because I'm still a threat to S.h.i.e.l.d. That's why I was sent here to see where my "loyalties" lie. You know I really thought S.h.i.e.l.d was different." Abby said her eyes had tears glistening in them before she ran out of the room. She was able to get to her room with a couple of minutes to sob her heart out when a knock was heard.

" C'mon in Clint." She sniffled knowing he would be the only one to immediately respond to her being upset though it all depended on his view for weather or not she stayed.

" Thanks and just so you know I had no idea about all of that." Clint smiled at her and she chuckled slightly though it was more angry then happy.

" I hadn't had any idea either until Coulson. Haven't I saved their lives enough to earn their trust?!" Abby asked frustrated and Clint sighed joining her on her bed.

" Abby you got to remember that people don't really understand how your abilities work, because of that they get scared. I don't really see it, but then again I'm your S.O and also have no self-preservation skills." Clint joked with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh really? I couldn't tell what gave it away recruiting a deadly assasin who you were sent to kill or befriending the banished godddess who could kill you before you even saw her." Abby rolled her eyes again sarcasm dripping in her voice.

" Hey I was right!" Clint protested.

" What ever you say Cassanova." Abby smiled and Clint tried to argue, but she just raised her eyebrows and he stopped with the mouth gaping.

" I'm going to go ahead and head to bed. You probably should too." Abby told him.

" If you need anything I'll be just down the hall." Clint told her and she winced. Ever since she had gotten out of Tartarus during the giant war nightmares had been a serious problem for her.

" I will and Clint can you try to reason with Coulson?" Abby pleaded and Clint shrugged.

" I can try, but he's my S.O remember he probably won't listen to me anymore then you." Clint admitted.

" Thank you that's all I'm asking for. Night Clint." Abby smiled fondly at him.

" Night Wonder Woman." Clint told her before he walked out. She sighed grabbing her book the lord of the rings to try and relax her mind. She didn't like getting close to people for a multitude of reasons. One was that she was immortal and most wouldn't live long enough to be with her anyway. Two was that most didn't even really know anything about her and so she felt like a gigantic lie. Three was the betryals she had gotten one to many times. Fourth she was a ticking time bomb of instability and it would kill anyone she had left. And lastly there was the fact that death followed her like a loyal dog to it's owner. She could never protect them and in the end it was her fault. She shook her head putting her book down seeing as it was impossible to forget it now that she had started thinking about it and struggled to go into a restless sleep.


	3. Sometimes I really hate being a Goddess

Despite her best efforts Abby had barely gotten any sleep and so when Coulson came in to talk about last nigh she was concerned about how it would go.

" Coulson I appreciate that you are trying to make ammends with me and if you're not then now is definitely not the time to say it, but I need time." Abby said bitterly at the Irony of the situation.

" I can understand that perfectly Agent Delta and while I respect your wishes to be left alone I highly doubt that is what is best for you." Coulson stated and she rolled her eyes at him.

" And what would you know about what is best for me? All of you have barely known me for a year." Abby scoffed at him.

" Well actually I did some research last night, because Barton was pissed at me and he told me that if I didn't at least try to learn your history then he'd quit." Coulson sighed and Abby felt her lips twitch slightly at that.

" Seriously?" Abby asked highly amused by the statement.

" I do not kid Agent Delta and Barton is a way too good of an agent to lose over this. So I used what he gave me over the argument and found out you were the "cousin" to Alexander the Great." Coulson said pulling out a foulder where it said Princess Amara Glanius ruler of Athens. " I was and If you hadn't noticed Athens flourished under my rule." Abby pointed out her lips quirked upward at the picture of her in a silver chiffon. " I had and shortly after she disappeared Plato had a new advisor Antheia." Coulson pointed out and Abby blushed slightly.

" How did you-" Abby started, but Coulson interrupted her.

" You have a tendency to be with very important people in the greeks History. That is until the early 1600's when you sailed the ocean as Kassieopia Thermopolis. Why did you come to America?" Coulson asked.

" I moved with the Gods. As the Greeks grew more independent and the gods grew bored they longed for a new world. America gave them that. I took on the name Elizabeth Warren and went invisible until the late 1700's. America was rather dull and until the decoration of independence was signed I had little to do, but when it was signed I stated influencing people." Abby smirked and she knew Coulson figured it out.

" You were Abigail Adams and afterwards you "died" you decided to play low." Coulson said.

" I was getting too noisy. People were staring to get suspicious so I stepped down from big rules and instead helped slaves. I became a safe haven for them. That was until somebody who had been watching me very closely kiddnapped me. You would know her as Jane Toppan." Abby winced at the name and Coulson's eyes widened at it.

" The serial killer?!" he gaped.

" Yes I lived in the same neighborhood as her and she saw me convince people I didn't have slaves without proof and she also saw me fight to protect them. Thats why you never hear about Rebecca Danvers and my effort to save the slaves." Abby chuckled grimly as she twiddled her thumbs.

" Abby I'm so sorry I had no idea." Coulson apologized and Abby just gave him a sad look.

" Not a lot of people do. It's part of the reason I got so angry at you is because nobody knows me and they just assume that because I'm powerful that i'm a threat." Abby huffed at him.

" Well I hope you know I am truly sorry about last night Agent Delta and that if it was up to me-" Coulson apologized, but Abby cut him off with a sad smile.

" I know or else you wouldn't of called me Abby." She smirked before she grabbed her guns and knives off her bedside table.

" I have to go check on Jane and make sure Thor isn't giving her too much of a hassel and Coulson please consider my request. I really think Shield needs more trustworthy enhanced individuals" Abby told him before she sauntered out getting on her motorcycle and driving away from the base. She had only just gotten to town when she noticed a beam of rainbow light struck the ground not far from the gas station. She quickly parked and saw the warrior three had arrived.

" Lady Corrina what are you doing here?" Fandral grinned flirtatiously at her and Abby rolled her eyes.

" I live on Earth the better question is why are you all here and not helping Loki on Asgard?" Abby asked her eyes glaring at them.

" Loki is a bastard and wouldn't let Thor return home so we've come to collect him." Sif said haughtily and Abby's eyes widened at their stupidity.

" You do realize that by doing so you've committed Treason, right!" Abby exclaimed and they all gave her sheepish looks and before she could yell at them a different voice boomed.

" My friends it is good to see you!"Thor shouted and he stepped out of Jane's jeep.

" Just what I needed right now." Abby sighed as she joined the reunion.

" Is this your doing Lady Corrina?" Thor asked giving her a dazzling smile.

" Of course not I would never suggest treason. They came here against Loki's orders and Asgard is bound to be a mess! How are you supposed to prove yourself if your friends are here to baby sit you." Abby scowled and Thor opened his mouth to argue, but a huge crash interupted him and she turned to see The Destroyer had landed.

" Oh Loki what have you done." Abby whispered as it started attacking.

" Attack!" Thor shouted, but Abby held him back.

" Thor stop you are only mortal now it would kill you. Sif I nedd you and your warriors to do duck and weave strategies. Don't stay in one place too long. Jane watch Thor and make sure he dosn't do anything stupid. Darcy, Erik you're helping me with Civilian duty. We need this place evacuated before we can battle this thing!" Abby ordered before they all got to work.


	4. I hate temper tantrums

Abby shouted at civilians shielding them with magic shields as Darcy helped lead thrm to safety. Magic had been Hecate's way of thanking her for saving the world. While most of the gods hadn't done anything except Zeus revoking her banishment, Aphrodite adding to her blessing, Hades, Apollo, and Hephaestus had been the only new ones though Abby didn't mind she didn't want to be more powerful. It made things harder, people scared of her, and made her scared of herself quite frankly. Unfortunately she kinda wished she had some extra power as Volstag was caught by the destroyers beam and flung into the building beside them.

" Jane, Erik make sure hes alright. Darcy I'm going to deal with this thing and try to talk to Loki. He'll listen yo me more thdn anyome else. Thor help her out our priority is the citzens." Abby ordered.

" Of course Lady Corrina." Thor nodded at her as she left them to deal with the civillians.

" Loki when I said to make me proud this is the opposite of what I expected. What happened to using your words and wit to win.?" Abby asked as she approached the Destroyer.

" This isn't your battle Corrina." Loki's voice replied and Abby laughed at his statement.

" This is my home and you dare to tell me you attacking it isn't my battle?" Abby exclaimed and the armour almost seemed to stiffen.

" I don't want to hurt you Corrina my buisness is with Thor." Loki said and Abby sighed seeing where this was going Abby drew her sword.

" A little to late for that Loki. You destroy my city, you attack my people, and now you are ignoring my offer of peace. You really have changed." Abby scoffed and that seemed to have been a sore spot, because Loki fired the beam at her forcing her to quickly roll out of the way and using the car to get some ground she jump end on top of the armour. The armour turned it's head to face her, but she placed her legs on its shoulders and swung her self downwards so she was hanging upside down and struck her sword into its torso before pulling her legs down and using her sword to swing into the air and landing on a building. Using it's temporary shut down dhe tossed her daggers hitting the armour in the arm holders to try and lossen them he stood back up pulling the sword and daggers out before firing at the bubuilding making it topple down. Abby slid down the roof as Fandral attacked the armour slashing at it's legs, but she could tell they were getting tired as Hogun was batted away into Sif making them both be thrown into a building and be buried in rubble. Abby launched herself at him in an attempt to pull his attention off Fandral who had ran to his friends aid, but Loki was expecting it this time and the arm grabbed her trapping her in it's iron grip.

" Let go of me!" Abby yelped as it tightened its grip cutting off her air supply and crushing her bones.

" Come out Thor I know you are no coward who lets his friends fight his battles." Loki taunted and Abby let out a pained moan as his grip tightened even more.

" Release her Loki as you said this is our battle and I know you will regret if you hurt her permanently." Thor said approaching the Destroyer and Loki dropped her on the ground. Abby winced as her wounds were slammed against the floor and Thor continued to speak until he got to the point of offering his life.

" Thor don't." Abby started, but surprisingly it was Loki that spoke.

" You have finally learned. I hate that this had to be the way to make you realize, but I am proud of you and you needed the push." Loki told him before the armour started to walk away, but apparently something was happening on Asgard, because the armour all the sudden turned back around fighting very much like Loki did when he was defending himself. Thor tried to back away, but in the panic Loki was in he attacked Thor flinging him to the floor and Abby heard the crack.

" No!" Jane cried as she ran to him and Abby ran tried to go to him, but she realized if she didn't try to contain the armour it was going to destroy everything and so she trapped it in a magic bubble as it followed Loki's body.

" Abby you have to bring him back!" Jane shouted in misery as she winced the Destroyer banging on her shield.

" I am sorry Jane I can't." Abby sobbed her eyes grew watery and her body shook with pain as she struggled to keep her bubble up. All the sudden something shot into the sky and Abby grinned through her pain.

" Jane get back now!" Abby ordered with a grimace and Erik who saw it as well pulled her away even though Jane struggled against him. Her distraction allowed the Destroyer to destroy her shield and fling her into the ground a bit away from Sif who ran to her side.

" Are you alright Corrina?" Sif asked and Abby gave her a pained smile.

" Couldn't be better." She said as Thor's armour returned and Thor lifted the armour into the sky and destroyed it before landing on the ground.

" So this is how you usually look? I like it." Jane smiled giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

" Thank you Lady Jane and thank you Lady Corrina we never would of won without you. I must go deal with my brother." Thor said and he turned around, but Abby placed a hand on his arm.

" I'm going with you. He's as much of my brother as he is yours now." Abby told him and Thor gave her a confused look.

" What do thou mean?" Thor asked and Abby's eyes widened in realization.

" You mesn you didn't know? Odin didn't tell you that Loki is adopted?!" Abby stated shocked.

" What are you talking about?!" Thor asked bewildered and Abby sighed.

" It all makes since! Of course he isn't thinking straight he just found out he's adopted, everyone he loves leaves him, and he realizes everything he knows is lies and that he hates himself. I hate your father Thor." Abby stated.

" Corrina I'm afraid I don't understand." Thor stated.

" No you really don't, C'mon we must go help your brother." Abby said shaking her head and the Asgardians got together to try and summon Heimdall.

" Heimdall take us back!" Thor asked and the sky grew dark. Thor said goodbyd to Jane before they were whisked away to Asgard.


	5. Bad things always happen in Asgard

As they landed in Asgard Abby was almost blinded by the assortment of rainbow colors. She hadn't been to Asgard in at least a centuary. That being said it was because Odin had kicked her out for being a " rude and disrespectful child that had no place with the Asgardians", but if Heimdall was allowing her in it was desperate times.

" Where would Loki be?" Abby asked Thor and Sif growled at her.

" This isn't a time for talking you're way out of the problem Corrina." Sif glared and Abby glared straight back.

" Then it's a good thing that wasn't what I was planning on doing. Sif I might love Loki, but we are kinda in the middle of a war and I will fight him if I deem it necessary." Abby frowned and continued to walk down the bridge and until she was in the throne room. The doors to Odin's chambers were wide open and Abby could see Loki and Frigga hugging.

" Have you finally figured out what I was saying Cassanova?" Abby asked and the two turned to see her and Thor.

" Thor I knew you would return." Frigga grinned hugging her son.

" I see my plan worked. After the Warriors three defied my orders and went to earth anyway I knew there was no way to prove your worth without a little nudge." Loki smirked and Abby grinned at that.

" I knew you weren't awful since you were always the smart one it would be a shame if you changed that now." Abby smiled hugging Loki tightly and she could feel him stiffen.

" Lady Corrina not that I'm not thrilled to see you again what are you doing here?" Frigga asked her.

" I think me and Thor have a story to tell you and I'm here to stop him from telling wrong." Abby offered giving a soft smile at Loki as he looked at her with shock.

" First lets check for any left over Frost giants" Loki replied and the three returned to the rainbow bridge after killing a couple of frost giants and that's when Abbh felt it. A throbbing pain filled her head and she collasped onto the bridge her magic flickered around her it's light blue hue matching her eyes.

" Corrina!" Loki cried as he ran to her side.

" Stay away!" Abby ordered as the pain increased causing her magic to lash out at Loki who backed away slightly. Then the a voice joined the pain telling her to fall or the pain would get worse. Abby shook her head slightly, but as promised she cried out again stumbling backwards as it hit her stronger and stronger until eventually driving her to fall off the bridge.

" No!" Loki cried and he jumped after her before Thor or Frigga could stop him and wrapped his arms around the goddess.

" Loki." She whimpered as he tightened his grip around her.

" I've got you Corrina." Loki whispered as the continued to fall through the endless darkness not knowing when it would end if it would. It felt like an eternity as they stayed like that the only comfort they had was eachother until slamming into the ashy ground of a barren wasteland. Abby groaned in pain along with Loki as they both hit through ground hard bones breaking on impact causing pain to flourish in both of them. Abby opened her eyes to see a blue skinned alien in a black shroud.

" Who are you?" Abby winced as she tried to stand, but was forced back down because of her now twisted ankle.

" No one who you need to worry about young goddess." He grinned yanking her to her feet and Abby gasped in pain.

" Leave her alone!" Loki growled his green magic shooting out at the alien causing him to let go of her where she collasped back on the ground scooting away slightly as Loki stood infront of her seeing as she took most of the damage and didn't have as much armour as him.

" Intresting maybe we can use them both, Althea my dear knock them out." He ordered and a beautiful blonde haired woman with purple eyes and wearing a white and purple lace dress stepped forward the dark making her pale skin almost glow as she waved her hand and purple magic knocked the two out. When Abby woke up she was in chains and in a throne room Loki beside her struggling in his chains.

" Hello young goddess my name is Thanos, the two who collected you were my servents the other and Althea or Cynthia goddess of Healing, Sacrifice, Realms, and Space." Thanos introduced and Abby gasped realizing why she seemed familar.

" The lost daughter of Apollo and Hecate." Abby stated.

" That's right my dear and we would like the three of you to go and collect something for me and if you refuse there are ways to convince you otherwise." Thanos smiled wickedly.

" We will never join you!" Loki spat and Abby glared at them.

" Go to hell!" She replied and Thanos sighed.

" Very well Other you may play with them until we can use the mind stone.Althea I expect you to lead them to Earth when we are done." Thanos said as thd guards hoisted them up. And Abby could faintly hear Althea reply with " yes father" before they were dragged into the dungeons and the torture began.


	6. Torture is soooooo fun

Abby was in more pain then she had ever been in her whole life. It had been months of torture her power over time keeping her aware of every painful second. She was pretty sure the only thing keeping her sane was Loki. She limped her way over to where he lay his breaths coming out in harsh pants and his long dark hair was covered in sweat. A part of her wished he had stayed on Asgard so he could continue to live a life, while not perfect, that was better then the hell they were living in now, but she knew that Loki never would of left her alone. He had already promised her after she fell in Tartarus with Percy and he hadn't been able to save her. Suddenly Loki gave a quiet moan as he stirred from his sleep.

" Corrina how long have I been asleep?" He asked and she shrugged.

" I don't know I wasn't here when they brought you back." Abby winced and Loki gave a tired sigh.

" I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to resist their efforts Corrina." Loki admitted to her and Abby gave him a sympathetic look.

" I know no one should have to go through this especially one so young." Abby stated sadly and Loki glared slightly at her.

" I am not a child!" Loki declared and Abby raised her eyebrow at him.

" Loki you are barely older then Percy if we are going by human years. I'll admit I'm not too much older since I'll be 30 this year, but I've been through this before and while you are one of the strongest gods I know you are still so young." Abby chastised him and figured walked up to their cage and Abby placed Loki behind her.

" So that is the key to breaking you. Althea please bring Abbadon to the chambers and bring him the little god, Aias can help me with the girl." Thanos grinned and Althea and Ebony Maw dragged the two out of the cell into an open area where a man with dark black hair and dark red eyes was already waiting.

" Aias I brought you a little gift." Thanos told the man as he gestured for Althea to throw her towards the man and she left to go find their pale blue skinned torturer Abbadon.

" I was wondering when you would allow me the pleasure of meeting our famous goddess of time. How are you my darling." he purred and Abby shuddered slightly.

" Oh I am doing well thanks for asking." Abby grinned and he frowned grasping her face.

" Well I'm hoping to change that. You see I am the god of Pain and Mind. I may not be as well known as you or Althea, but I can assure you by the end of our time here today you will know my name very well. Maw I expect that you can keep the prince busy while I break her." He smirked and both of their eyes widened the two never having been around one another during a session.

" Don't touch him." Abby snarled, but Aias only laughed at her futile struggling.

" Oh neither one of us will."Aias said giving her a cruel smile as Maw placed his hand gently on Loki's temple and he cried out his voice full of agony.

" All of you will die a slow and painful death for what you have done to us." Abby threatened and Aias only grinned at her.

" I'm excited to see if you follow through on that threat. I like a good challenge and you will put up a fight." He said gleefully before stabbing her with a knife and Abby cried out more because of surprise then pain.

" Oh come on I was expecting so much more out of the great Corrina!" He announced.

" Shut the hell up!" Abby growled and the two were tortured mercilessly for hours until Abby couldn't take the sounds of Loki's pain and she wouldn't allow him to lose the one thing he valued most: his mind.

" Alright Thanos you win you can have my mind, but please stop destroying his." Abby pleaded and Loki gave her a weak pleading look.

" Corrina not for me, I don't deserve your sacrifice." Loki basically begged her and Althea stood from a far her face full of undersunderstanding and a frown on her face.

" For you Loki, I would do anything." Abby whispered and then Aias touched her forehead and her mind became clouded as her mind was given to the mad titans command.

" No." Loki whispered and Aias only grinned.

" See I told you I would break you and that you will never forget my name for you will now be my wife yes." Aias asked and Abby just nodded dully her eyes lifeless as Aias lifted her to her feet his eyes filled with lust.

" You will not touch her thar way you bastard." Loki snapped and Aias only looked over at him amused.

" Oh and what do you have to offer me to make sure I don't. You are only a measley child compared to her." He taunted as he kissed Abby possessively showing his dominant power over the goddess.

" She offered her willpower to save me it is only fair that I offer mine to save her." Loki offered and Aias eyes twinkled happily.

" Alright Loki give me your mind and I shall do as you wish." Aias offered and he sighed trying to relax, but Abby could see him tense at his touch and all of the emotion left Loki's eyes as he too became one of Thanos's mindless slaves.

" Foolish Child do you really think I would keep such a promise." He cackled and Abby felt fear course through her veins, but there was no outward show of any reaction.

" Have you really sunk so low that you no longer keep your word and you would cheat on your own wife." Althea hissed and Abby was confused on what she was talking about.

" Would you like to take her place then Althea? I love you too, but I will not have you fight me." Aias offered and Abby was curious to see if the goddess would accept and end her suffering. If she was truly the goddess of Sacrifice, but she remained silent and Aias took that as his answer as he dragged her to his bedroom and taking the rest of what remained of Abby's broken spirit away from her.


	7. Hello Shield My Old Friend

Abby made a portal to go to earth allowing Aias, Loki, and Althea to go first before she stepped through the light blue portal she had made from drawing the tesseracts power.

" Sir please lay down the whip." The familar voice of Nick Fury asked Aias who only smirked.

" Now why would I do that. Looking around there is 20 or so humans agains four immortals do you really think you stand a chance against us?" Aias laughed.

" Agent Delta what are you doing with this man?" Fury demanded and Abby shrugged.

" Shield didn't ever trust me and so I decided to go with someone who wasn't afraid of me and would let me be myself." Abby shrugged and she could see Clint frown from the side.

" I always trusted you." Clint stated.

" This is not of importance to our goal." Althea announced as Loki who had been in the back placed his scepter on Clint's chest making his eyes turn the unnatural blue before he quickly placed it on Dr. Selvig's chest as well.

" Yeah well maybe you need to get your priorities stright." Fury frowned mostly looking at her with a look of hurt and betrayal, but Abby honestly didn't feel that bad for hurting him. He had already shown her where his priorities lied.

" Sir Fury is stalling the ceiling is unstable." Clint stated his tone lacking the usual emotion it held. Abby quickly shot a whisp of light blue magic at fury before leading the six members to the car section.

" Hello Agent Hill it's good to see you again this is my boyfriend Loki, healer Althea, and my mentor Aias their gods I'm taking them to my home. Oh and tell Fury I say thanks for opening the portal." Abby smiled nonchalantly as Hill gave her a confused look.

" Agent Delta? I didn't think you were back. It's good to see you again. " Hill stated slowly like her brain was still trying to process her information.

" Good to see you too Maria." Abby reaponded as her crew loaded into one of the trucks she kept at the base for emergencies climbing into the back part of it while the others piled inside it. Then Hill all the sudden pulled out her gun and Abby quickly fired a ball of light blue magic at her forcing her behind a pillar. Abby then used her magic to put a protective barrier around the car as Hill tried to follow them. Sighing Abby used her magic to talk inside Hill's mind.

" _Maria you can't beat me and you know this. Stop firing your only going to hurt more of your people._ " Abby advised and shd could almost feel Hill's anger.

" _First off you never call me Maria and I don't know why you are staring now, Secondly why do you care about us losing lives if you're on their side, and third when have you ever betrayed someone. What is with you Corrina._ " Hill asked in her hesd and Abby fell silent. Shield Agents only used her real name when they were being serious about something or she was being suspicious.

" _You don't know me well enough to know what I do and what I don't Maria. Maybe I just needed a little change._ " Abby said her voice full of amusement before she shot the tire of Hill's car making it ram into a pillar and the structure started to collapse as they drove out going to a safe house of hers.

" Althea you can stay here and help Agent Barton with his mission. We need a portal and I believe Selvig has already informed Loki on what he needs." Aias said looming at Loki for confirmation.

" Yes, but the guy we need is in Germany." Loki told him shortly and Aias just gave a shrug of nonchalance.

" That shouldn't be a problem, but I need to study this Agency. Corrina what do you suggest we do?" Aias asked her and Abby smirked as she could finally do things her way.

" Shield is a intelligence agency and so athey would capture us instead of killing us. I recommend we "surrender" to their team and let them hold us until it's time to set our plan into play and we can tear their agency apart." Abby advised hoping Shield had upped their game with their holding cells and had listened to her advice about having demigods on standby incase she found herself in a situation like this.

" I love you." Aias grinned capturing her lips in a dominating kiss making her flinch.

" Loki, I want you and Abby to get ready to go with me to Germany. Althea your in charge here." Aias ordered and she left with Loki to get ready.

" Did you mean what you said earlier?" Loki asked and she gave him a confused look.

" What did I say?" Abby asked for clarification.

" About me being your boyfriend." Loki clarified and Abby felt her cheeks turn bright red. She did truly love the Norse God of Mischief, but right now she didn't have the authority to tell him the truth.

" It was only a way to fluster Hill. I do love messing with agents. They are all so gullible." Abby smiled using her magic to summon the weapons she hadn't earlier and grabbed her bow that she kept in the house. She quickly waved her hand and she set her magic to make it appear o. her when she needed it before waving her hand and a beautiful light blue chiffon replaced her armour and her put itself in her signature braid. She got together with Aias and Loki before teleporting them behind the building.

" I've got the eye, you two be inconspicuous. Just act like a married couple or someone." Aias told them before the three entered the galla Aias easily implanting their names into the secruity guards head to let them through.


	8. Who am I?

Abby didn't even have to try to blend in to fit into the crowd. Unlike Aias her and Loki were experts at not drawing attention to people. Neither one of them liked attention and with Loki Abby found most things were easier. There was the fact that it also wasn't acting. Dancing with Loki was easy and she was sad when the screaming started. Abby psychically ordered people yo leave as Aias stabbed the guys eye for Clint. Abby didn't know why, but him being with them made her sad. Infact everything seemed to make her sad now a days, but that was nothing new. The three strolled out and she shot light blue magic sending the police car flying. Aias gave some stupid speech until Captain America landed on the ground and Percy too using his water to cushion his landing. Leona fired an arrow grappling over to their location.

" Abby what are you doing?" He hissed as she fired magic at him.

" I'm doing my lord's orders." Abby replied monatonely and Percy froze starring at her in shock.

" Since when do you follow anyone's orders?" he asked and Abby laughed.

" When it is for the best and I know their right. I've been enlightened by my great saviour and he has reminded of the horrors of reality." Abby stated her magic swirling around her arms.

" This isn't your Abby, you told me you only follow orders when it protects the ones you love. That's why you're doing this. For Loki isn't it. " Percy put together and Abby shrugged.

" I'm not doing anything I don't want to. " Abby argued and Percy smirked as if he won.

" That's not a no and so who's threatening you two? That guy dosn't seem like much of an issue for Leona and we both know how powerful Navy is if we brought her in." Percy asked and Abby scoffed a gleam lighting in her eyes.

" Now what would be the fun in that Perseus?" She grinned like a cat before sending him flying backwards into the crowd with her magic.

 _"_ _Corrina we are trying to get captured not socialize or defeat them."_ Aias growled in her mind.

" Stop telling me what to do!" Abby snarled her magic lashing out at him as her emotions heightened. Loki's magic countered her and Aias was left trying to battle the three people alone which was a catastrophe.

" Corrina what are you doing?" Loki asked his voice raising in panic.

 _" I've got a plan trust me._ " Abby told him in his mind before speaking outloud.

" Something isn't right." She frowned and her head ached making acting like she was being controlled before not hard. The pain was horrible, but Abby had been through a lot and learned to fight through pain.

" Yeah what isn't right is that your talking to much now help us fight." Loki replied and Abby shook her head.

" Abby you know me I'm your half brother that you've looked after ever since I joined camp. Please come back to me." Percy pleaded and the ground started shaking as the pain grew.

" I know nothing, you know nothing. Everything in my life has just been one really long chess game and I'm tired of being a pawn." Abby glared and Percy sighed as Leona stepped forward slightly.

" We know my father Apollo didn't acknowledge me until I joined you two and the gods have used us to fight their battles as well. Maybe we don't know everything about you, but we do know you. We know you enough to know you hate fighting and that's why you hated the gods because they made you fight." Leona spoke and Abby's anger deflated and with her powers winding down exhaustion from everything else that had been happening set in and she stummbled Percy running to her side as she collasped.

" Help us." She whispered in his ear quietly enough that Loki and Aias wouldn't hear before the pain flooded back into her body.

" I owe you that much Abby. Surrendur Loki and who ever you are you're outnumbered and we have your asset." Percy snapped and she knew it was just him trying to scare Aias. Loki immediately lowered his hands his eyes full of concern for her and Aias scowled, but then Tony came and Aias raised his hands anyways glaring at Loki. They put handcuffs on Loki and Aias, but left her with Percy.

" _Thanks"_ she whispered in his mind.

" You've lost weight again." he stated frowning at her as Leona placed a hand on her to try and heal her.

" It's kinda hard to eat when your trapped in space Percy." Abby laughed before wincing at the growing pain and Leona gasped.

" I'm so sorry Corrina. She's in a lot of pain and I can't really do much about it." Leona frowned explaining to the others.

" So who is she to you two?" Cap asked and the two teens shared a look.

" She's our leader which is why we knew something was wrong. She hates hurting people, but with how much power she has she often has to end up saving it." Leona explained.

" Yeah well no offense that didn't seem like saving the world." Stark snorted and Percy shook his head.

" She wasn't trying to win Stark. If Abby wanted to win she could of froze us all in time and killed us. She's the goddess of time." Percy stated as if Stark was an idiot.

" Yeah well we need to figure out whatever is happening here and stop it. If what you're saying is true then if she turns thst would be really bad." Steve stated and then a loud boom of thunder filled the sky.

" Percy you talked to Zeus before you came here right?" Leona asked her boyfriend nervously.

" This isn't Zeus." Loki stated and that was when the plane shook.


	9. The helicarrier attack

As soon as Thor came into the plane and took Loki, Abby stood up and went to jump out of the plane.

" Um Agent Delta maybe you should sit this one out." Romanoff told her as Stark shouted a witty remark at the Captain and flew out of the jet.

" No offense Agent Romanoff, but you're in my playing field. They'll need help and Loki's the love of my life there's no way you can stop me from helping him." Abby smirked before jumping out the captain following her.

" I got you!" the Captain said grabbing her arms and Abby raises her eyebrows.

" I don't need you to catch me Cap." She smiled before wriggling out of his grip and two beautiful white wings grew out of her back. She flew down to the ground to see Stark and Thor fighting.

" Really we've been here for maybe 5 minutes and you're already fighting. Don't we have more important things to be doing right now Thor." Abby said rasing her eyebrow at Thor.

" I thought you and Loki died, Heimdall couldn't see either of you two." Thor frowned.

" Yeah well it might of been better if we had." Abby replied bitterly and they all looked at her with wide eyes.

" Lady Corrina that would never be the way to go." Thor argued and Abby gave a bitter laugh.

" You have no idea what we went through in the void Thor. Neither of us are the same people you knew." Abby stated grimly. They got Loki and left to the helicarrier. Abby was checked by the shield staff for injuries though they wouldn't find any with her magic. Loki and Aias were put into cells and Abby left to go to her room. She entered the room allowing herself to relax in the saftey of her home.There was pictures on her walls of her and the 7, Loki and Thor, her and Clint with Natasha, and her getting her badge. She sighed wishing she could go back to better times.

" Hey Abby can we come in?" Percy's voice asked from outside and she realizes the avengers must be having a secret meeting of sorts.

" Your always welcome with me Percy you know that." Abby smiled sadly as Leona and Percy entered.

" First off take off the illusion I know your injured." Leona ordered and Abby sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to hide the injuries from her oldest friend. Abby let the illusion fall and she could hear them both gasp as the many cuts and brusies appeared.

" Oh gods Abby what happened." Percy exclaimed his eyes full of anger as Leona got to work on healing her.

" I don't want to talk about it." Abby growled and Percy gave her a shocked look. She never kept anything from her brother other then her godly status which he understood.

" What's up with you." He frowned worriedly at her as Abby winced since Leona touched a particularly sore spot.

" It's been a rough couple of years for me Percy." Abby admitted and Percy gave her a confused look.

" Abby its only been a year since you fell." Leona told her, grey eyes full of concern for her.

" Time flows differently in the void. Trust me I would know." Abby stated stiffly and Leona nodded.

" I do, but I just thought I'd tell you." Leona shrugged.

" So what have you two been up to?" Abby asked.

" Not much we've been helping Apollo a little with finding the oracles, but we've tried our best to stay out of it. We've been trying to take a bit of a break." Leona replied.

" Thats probably a good thing you two have been through a lot." Abby commented.

" Yeah well it's seems like we aren't really good at it considering we now are working for Shield." Leona said and before she could reply the helicarrier shook and Abby realized that their plan was taking place.

" You two should find fury I'm going to Go check on Loki and make sure he's still here." Abby ran through the halls agents running around in the chaos as Clint fired arrows from a area she couldn't see. She finally she got to Loki's cell where she found Coulson bleeding and Thor stuck in the glass chamber.

" Phil." Abby whispered in shock and even though he hadn't been her best friend it was Phil that allowed her to join shield and he had accepted her for the most part. Loki turned towards her as she ran to the agents side.

" He's dead Corrina." He told her dropping the container holding Thor.

" It's not your fault Delta, but help your friend he lacks conviction." Phil managed to get out before he died and Abby could feel the tears fall from her face.

" C'mon Corrina he's just a pathetic mortal and we need to leave." Aias growled at her and she whipped around to see him and Loki were waiting for her.

" No." She whispered defiantly her eyes flashed dangerously as she stood up.

" You dare defy the will of Thanos?" Aias hissed and Abby gave a small smirk.

" I dare, because we all know the only reason Thanos had to break down my defenses and control me was because he fears me. He fears what me and Loki can do together and you know that the only thing keeping Loki with you was me." Abby told Aias before looking stright at Loki.

" Your not a Monster just because you're a frost giant. It is your actions that define who you are. Please help me." Abby pleaded, but before she could move to help him regain control Aias lashed out and she collasped grasping her head in pain. She felt herself grow weak as she focused all her power on her mental strength, but Abby wasn't a psychic expert and soon Aias was controlling everything.


End file.
